


Extracurricular Sex ED

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [39]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Louis Dubois has a very particular problem for Paul to solve - one that entails a horny Zoroark, a lack of experience and a need for some private space.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Zoroark (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Extracurricular Sex ED

"Are you free? I... need something of a favour from you."

Paul gave the blonde, young man in front of him a long, searching look. Louis Dubois had moved into the area a few years ago - back then, they'd been dating for almost half a year until they ended it amiably and as friends. Louis had wanted a steady partner, someone who wouldn't be tempted by others. Paul had already been running Summer Days and while he'd tried, liking Louis quite a lot, he had found it difficult to restrain himself that much. He was a man who loved freely and easily.

Since then, they'd kept their friendship. Bad blood seemed to lack in both Paul and Louis, who went on to try and become a Trainer. It had been the whole travelling thing that had marked this endeavour as a fail, but he'd kept his little starter Pokemon, a fierce and stubborn Zorua, ever since. Paul knew him as well - more than once, Louis had given Basile into Paul's capable hands.

"Come in, then," he finally said, inviting his friend into his home. It was somewhat late already, but he still went on to make them a pot of tea while Louis looked over the many pictures of Paul and his charges. When the tea was ready, they sat down at the kitchen table overlooking the pen and the Pokemon enjoying the last hour before sunset. "So, how can I help you then?"

Louis smiled, but he was clearly embarrassed. There was a small dusting of red blushing his cheeks and he couldn't quite look Paul into his eyes. "It's just- There was something I wanted to ask you," he hedged, the soft accent of his voice growing stronger. "And don't get me wrong, I don't judge this at all, back at home it wasn't quite the scandal as it is here, but..."

Paul raised his eyebrows quizzically when Louis stopped to search for the right words. The young man finally sighed and put his teacup down to look Paul square in the eye. "Have you ever thought about being intimate with Pokemon?"

A snort escaped the older daycare owner. Hiding a grin behind his own teacup, he looked Louis over. Despite his attempt at courage, his friend was clearly flustered about the topic. At least now Paul knew what this was all about. "More than thought about it," he admitted freely. He wasn't afraid that Louis would react badly to this. "I did tell you that I love too freely, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Louis said. His blush deepened a bit, but he also looked relieved. The tense line of his shoulders relaxed and he picked up his cup again to take a fortifying sip. "I remember it well. I should've known, back then, what with your job."

"The more someone is dedicated to Pokemon, the harder it becomes to resist their charm," Paul laughed. "So let me guess: This is about you and Basile, yes?"

"Of course it's Basile." Louis smiled and Paul instantly recognized that dreamy look. "Who else? I always loved him dearly, but ever since he evolved into a Zoroark, he became very... forward. And I found that I didn't mind at all."

"So what kind of favour do you need?" He could already make a guess - the first time with a Pokemon was as exciting as it was frightening for most people who tried it out. And to fall for a Zoroark or any canine Pokemon was again riskier for the human lover. "I bet Basile knows exactly how his bits work."

"Oh, stop it," Louis said with an embarrassed grimace. "I mean - yes, he does. I think we both want to go a bit further than just sharing a bed and touching a bit. But he's got this..." He stopped and chewed on his lower lip, looking out of the window. "He knots when he comes," he finally explained, glancing quickly towards Paul's grinning face. "Don't laugh at me, Paul Summer. Your cock's big, but Basile's knot is ridiculous. I don't want to be ripped apart when he forgets to pull out."

"Well, that'd be hard for most Pokemon," Paul said with a shrug. "And downright impossible with a Zoroark. They don't 'pull out', not when they start knotting."

Louis huffed out a breath and rubbed over his eyes. "That's not good," he said and there was an anxious twang to his voice. "I don't know if I can handle that. And that's nothing on my living situation. I swear I can hear my neighbours cough next doors. I have a new place in mind, but I'll go mad if I have to wait for another month."

Paul leaned forward and patted Louis hand, giving his friend an encouraging squeeze. "So you need some privacy and some help, yes?" he asked and waited for Louis' nod. "I have plenty of both," he continued, watching as Louis perked up with hope in his clear, grey eyes. "How about you and Basile come visit me tomorrow? You can take the guest room and I'll guide you through it. Knotting can be risky, I'd rather you two have a safe and pleasant first experience."

"You just want to watch, you sly dog," Louis said with a bright grin that quickly changed into a warm smile.

"Of course," Paul replied immediately, winking at the blonde man. "I need to if you want me to lend you a hand in this. And it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before."

"No, I guess not," Louis laughed and stood up. "Thank you, Paul," he then said more seriously, voice and expression honest and grateful. "If this works out, I owe you big time."

"Just go and convince Basile," Paul replied with a handwave and a sly smile. "I don't want to get sliced open by a jealous Zoroark."

\---

Louis did come back the following evening, his Zoroark Basile in tow. The Pokemon didn't look aggressive at all when Paul opened the door. If all, he seemed pleasantly curious about the whole situation, his gaze returning to Louis every few seconds. Paul was glad about it and invited both into his home, closing the door tight behind them. "Let's go to the guestroom, then," he said. Louis looked a bit nervous but determined and Basile was mostly giving off impatient vibes. His kind was more instinctive when it came to sex; it must've been hard for Basile to hold himself back while exploring his new relationship with his trainer. Now that proper sex was finally on the table, he didn't complain about Paul's presence when they went into the cosy bedroom Paul had prepared for his friend and the Zoroark. The bed was freshly made and the whole room cleaned and dusted off. Next to the bed, facing it, stood a comfortably padded chair for Paul. On the nightstand was a big jar of a creamy-thick lubricant.

Louis was eyeing the jar when Paul had both sit down on the bed, taking his own seat on the chair. "First off, let me properly explain to you what will happen tonight," he started, leaning back comfortably and watching them with calm eyes. It was funny how much more anxious Louis was, but it wasn't unexpected - a knot was very daunting to accept in your sex life. "With Basil, it's near impossible to make him stop once it starts. Zoroark are a bit more driven by instinct than most other Pokemon - it shows in how stubborn they can be, as you well know." He grinned at Louis eye roll - he liked to complain lightly about Basile's thickheaded behaviour. "And that means that he'll knot you. The swelling will start from the beginning, but won't be very pronounced until the very end, so that's a lot of expansion your body has to cope with in a very short time."

He leaned forward and picked up the jar, weighing it in his hand before opening it. "This is a fat-based lube I want you to use. It's thicker and will last you longer, which is important for when Basile eventually pulls out. You want to use it while preparing yourself, but make sure to coat Basile with it as well. And be generous. It's a bit sticky, but believe me, water-based stuff won't last long enough."

"How much should I open up?" Louis asked after taking the jar from Paul. Both he and Basile were inspecting the consistency of the lube, Louis even rubbed a bit between two fingers, leaving an oily film on his skin.

"At least three. You want to be able to spread them as well," Paul replied and Louis almost choked. "I know it's much, but your goal is to be loose enough to not get hurt when the knot swells fully. The majority of it will lie right behind your anus - that's not the problem. The problem is the prior swell when he pushes it in, and later when he pulls out without being fully deflated."

"You're so much work, seriously," Louis told Basile who looked unimpressed by the accusation. "You're lucky that I like you so much."

"Zoroark," Basile said smugly and looked back to Paul as if telling him to hurry up and continue, which made Paul chuckle.

"You two can just get warmed up. And Basile, you wait until Louis is ready for you. I'll stay right here in case it gets out of hand." He made sure that Basile saw the Pokeballs hanging on Paul's belt as he shifted in his seat. He hoped it won't become necessary, but in the heat of passion, accidents happened when two different species were involved. Female Zoroarks were built for it - everyone else, not so much.

Basile seemed okay with Paul in the room, but Louis needed a few minutes until he finally relaxed, helped by Basile nuzzling against his neck and giving him soft licks along the jawline. With a sigh the blonde man stroke the fur of his Pokemon, his hands running down the fluffy chest of Basile before wrapping around his waist. They took their time with it, exchanging lingering kisses and slowly heating touches. Basile was already showing a firm erection by the time Louis started to undress.

Paul had never quite forgotten his time with him. Louis was quite handsome, after all. His body was on the slimmer side, which fitted nicely with Basile's own form. There was a tiny birthmark on the seat of his left ass cheek and another one right underneath his shoulder blades that Paul had enjoyed to kiss whenever he had come across them. Now it was Basile who was paying attention to those intimate spots, making Louis arch with pleasure, his toes curling slightly when the Zoroark let his tongue slide across his skin. They were beautiful together, hard and lusting for each other, and Paul enjoyed it greatly to watch them.

It wasn't until Louis started to work his first lube-slick finger into his asshole, legs spread wide and hard cock resting on his stomach, that the daycare owner spoke again, his own pants at this point rather tight and tented. "Basile," he said, causing the Zoroark's ears to twitch in his direction. He didn't, however, pulled his eyes away from the enticing picture Louis made. "You can help him with your tongue." Basile's claws were sadly far too sharp and dangerous to use on a human. Paul's suggestion, however, was met with approval.

Basile ducked his head between Louis' thighs - the young man was watching with heated eyes and flushed cheeks, one finger lazily moving when Basile's tongue licked over his puckered hole. Louis moaned, eyes fluttering close, and leaned back against the pillow he was propped upon. Hitching his hips up, he continued fingering himself, joined by the probing and pushing tongue that was now flicking his inner walls. Basile was panting, cock hard and dripping between his legs as he plunged his tongue deeper into Louis. More lube was added, then a second finger and then Louis was sucking in greedy breathes as he coped with the stretch of three and a tongue sliding in and out of himself.

"I think I'm ready," he managed to say, red-faced and short of breath. There was a slightly pained hitch to his voice, but when Paul looked closer, he couldn't see any injury on the gaping hole.

"You'll need to lube Basile up," he told Louis, who pulled out his fingers and sat up, face grimacing slightly at the sensation. But he soldiered on nonetheless after one look at Basile's aroused body. The Zororark groaned and yapped when Louis smeared his drooling cock slick with the lube, making sure to put some extra on the beginning swell at the base.

When he turned his back to Basile, his ass up and on all fours, Paul leaned back, one heavy hand on his crotch. His thumb ran lazy circles over the tented fabric, sending tendrils of heat through his body. "Basile, if you can manage, change positions before you end it," he advised with a nod towards Louis. The Zoroark looked like he could hardly hold himself off of his trainer and growled at the interruption. "It'll be easier to rest if he's on his back."

"Zoroark," the Pokemon said, eyes on the gaping hole in front of him. "Zoro..." The r was rolling as he slid forward, carefully gripping Louis' hips. The pointed tip of his cock lined up easily and then he pushed in with a long, low groan of a goal finally reached. Louis gave a deep sigh, relaxing his body for the girth of his Pokemon lover before he pushed back against it, coaxing Basile to go deeper.

They found a nice, flowing rhythm, and soon Basile was leaning close over Louis' arched back, thrusting into his welcoming, hot ass with a smacking sound. Louis was quite vocal and kept urging Basile on, but it was clear that the Zoroark wanted to get his fill of his trainer and enjoyed the steady push and pull. It was certainly more control than Paul had thought Basile would display.

Palming his own erection through his trousers, he simply enjoyed the show, listening in to the vulgar sounds of Louis begging for more, Basile's grunting and growling and the squeaking of the bed's joints. It was only when the squeaking got louder that Paul noticed how the speed picked up. He was tempted to open the zip of his trousers and match them with his hand around his cock, but he restrained himself. But goodness, he had half a mind of joining them then and there, especially when Louis let out a lovely cry, caused by a beautiful upwards thrust followed by a fast, hard rutting.

They were rocking together hastily now - Paul's sharp eyes spotted the growing swell of the knot, but also the twitch and throb of Louis' cock. It was the young man who came first. His whole body shuddered and tensed as his cock spurted out his cum right on the previously fresh linens. That was when Basile lost it completely - every ounce of control gone, he simply pounded into Louis' clenching ass with wild abandon. Louis cried out loud when Basile pushed one last time, burying his forming knot past his entrance. Eyes wide, the blonde man nearly choked on the sudden pressure when Basile came, pumping him full of his hot cum.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" Louis moaned and he fell forward with a still rutting Basile on his back, cock lodged deep inside of him and now impossible to move out. "Fuck, this is... Oh, _fuck_!" It was a mixture of bliss, pain and pure shock that Paul could understand well. That very first knotting was something else.

"Just relax, deep breaths," he said and stood up. He needed ten minutes for himself, fast - it felt like he was about to ruin his trousers. Seeing Louis and Basile knotted together was really, really arousing.

"How long does it take?" Louis gasped, trying to do as he was told. Paul licked his lips and shifted in his stance. Louis nearly hissed at his hedging. "Paul!"

"About half an hour," he finally said and swallowed a laugh when he saw Louis' incredulous expression. "Just breathe, it'll get better fast. I'll just... prepare a bath for you two."

"Paul!" Louis cursed again, stuck on the bed as he was. Basile was nuzzling him with great satisfaction.

And Paul went out and prepared a bath. After handling his own sticky situation, that was.

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by guyfawkess: OMC/Zoroark with knotting. Hope you like it, it was definitely a lot of fun to write!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
